A Time of Happiness
by Delita-chan
Summary: A LeeNorris fic, first of all *watches some people turn away* and somewhat of a Sequel to Love's Prisoner (for t hose of you who asked for it). Take a look at Norris in the future, sharing sweet, tender moments with his own family.


  
A Time of Happiness  
  
*Note* I am very bad with titles. Leave me Alone  
  
16 year old Jordan Ishito ran swiftly though the grasses of Porre's fields with   
an amateur gun in his hands. His sharp, deep blue eyes kept watch on the figure   
moving in front of him. He held the gun tightly in his hands, ready to shoot.   
The figure, nothing more than a simple monster, charged fiercely toward the   
young boy. Jordan raised the gun, aimed and shot it, knocking it over in an   
instant. He watched it fall and die, then stood smugly above it, blowing at the   
imaginary steam that was supposed to come out of the gun.  
  
"Heh, don't mess with me, buddy, because I'm the best!" he said, flipping the   
gun sloppily then placing it back in its case. Jordan smoothed his short honey   
blonde hair and then turned to his father, who stood nearby a nearby rock,   
watching.  
  
"Pretty good, huh, father? I really knocked him out."  
  
Norris Ishito, former General of the Porre army, chuckled at his son's cocky   
behavior. It reminded him of what he used to be like at such a young age, eager   
and ready for action. He remembered how much he, like Jordan, anticipated   
enlisting in the Porre Military. Since Norris had become General, even for a few   
short years, he was able to help establish peach throughout the Zenan Continent   
and when he retired, he made sure there would be everlasting peace within Porre.   
Naturally, he now approved of his son's wanting to enlist in a good military.  
  
"Good work, son. You're aiming skills are improving a lot from the last few   
weeks. Just keep yourself concentrated when the gun is in you're hands," Norris   
said, taking his own gun and demonstrating the proper position for aiming. Over   
the last few weeks, since his oldest son Jordan turned 16, Norris had brought   
him out to the Porre grass fields for proper training since he wanted very much   
to follow in his father's footsteps and join the military. Jordan's aim had been   
off terribly the first week, however, Norris had patience; after all, he'd   
started out worst than his own son did. As a father now, Norris knew that it was   
important to support his son in his training to become part of the Porre   
Military, just as the last three generations of Ishito's did. Norris smiled and   
remembered his own father's intensive training; unlike Norris, Landon Ishito   
pushed his son extremely hard, perhaps because Norris was his only child. He   
winced at the memories of the times he'd ache for hours after a day in the   
fields. However, Norris knew that his father's training paid off well and   
becoming Commander at such a young age had proved it. Norris, however, tried not   
to push his son too hard, although Landon Ishito wouldn't have liked that very   
much.  
  
"You think so Father? Thanks," Jordan said, smirking. "I'm darn good at this!"  
  
"Jordan behind you!" cried Norris. Jordan looked behind him to see the monster   
struggling to stand up, regaining strength. But before Jordan could move for his   
gun, another bullet hit it and completely destroyed it to bits. Jordan stared   
down at it for a while longer, then turned nervously to Norris, who was holding   
the Spectral gun in his hands, smoke coming from it. Judging from the way it   
vented, the weapon itself must have been very powerful. "Father...I..!" he began   
nervously. He gulped, knowing that his father was going to scold him again for   
being to careless. How could he have not killed it? Was the gun that he gave him   
too weak?   
  
Norris placed his Spectral Gun back in place, then shook his head. "Jordan,   
son...you must never be too confident like that; such actions can have some   
serious consequences," Norris said calmly, looking at the remaining bits of his   
kill. He didn't want to say that those "serious consequences" might have been   
his own life. "Be on your guard at all times. That's another important key to   
becoming a good Porre soldier."  
  
"That and to work hard...right father?" Jordan said, somewhat discouraged at his   
earlier actions. He could never seem to please Norris 100 percent. He heaved a   
heavy sigh and looked down. "I guess I need more practice."  
  
Norris examined his son's expression. He looked quite discouraged and   
immediately, Norris felt guilty for having spoiled his good mood. Then he   
remembered how tough his father had been-and the words he'd said to him. Landon   
Ishito often said to Norris that when the time came for him to raise sons of his   
own, he should avoid cutting themslack or spoiling them. He also warned Norris   
of over-praising his thier efforts; it would lead to a lot of overconfidence.   
Norris now realized that that part of his father's lecture was true; Jordan   
could have been killed for his lack of carefulness. It was essential that he   
point out his son's flaws, no matter how much he loved him or else nothing would   
be learned. But Norris couldn't help bending his father's rules a little; he   
loved Jordan so very much.  
  
"Hey...listen Jordan. It takes a lot of practice to aquire the necessary skills   
to be a good soldier. You're still young and you've got another 2 years to keep   
working through your mistakes. Remember..." Norris began, remembering his own   
father's favorite quote, "...hero's aren't born; they are made, created. Always   
keep that in mind."  
  
Jordan looked up, his deep blue eyes just like Norris' lighting up with   
enthusiasm. The wind blew his long blonde bangs to his face and Norris suddenly   
saw his younger self within the boy...Landon Ishito standing there, lecturing   
his son, the son with big blue determined eyes...Norris, eager to be the best   
soldier Porre ever had. Looking down at, Jordan Norris realized how much of a   
carbon copy Jordan was to him, even resembling Landon to some extent.  
  
"I will father." Jordan smiled and nodded. Norris returned the smile and pat his   
back. Jordan then pulled out his gun and began swinging it around. He'd   
obviously forgotten about the incident that discouraged him so. "Shall we try   
again?"  
  
Norris shook his head. "Not today. I think we'd better call it quits for now.   
You're mother should have dinner ready soon and she hates us being late. You   
know how much she values family togetherness."   
  
"Yeah, I also know how upset she can get," said Jordan, rolling down his   
sweatpants from his knees. Norris chuckled lightly and dried off his sweat with   
a towel.  
  
"Hahah...you're right about that. If we don't head home soon, she'll be waiting   
outside for us with a spatula in her hands, then she'll scold us, maybe even   
paddle our behinds. You're mother's quite scary when she's angry sometimes."   
Norris replied, putting his arm around Jordan as they began to walk home. It   
felt strange quoting Serge and his mother-it was they who'd said that girls were   
scary when they were mad, especially if they were your girlfriends.  
  
"Don't I know, father! Belle's going to tease me afterward about it, and pretend   
she's like mom, scolding me and Shawn!" Jordan said, wiping off his sweat with   
the towel.   
  
Norris grinned at the thought. "Yes, you're sister does remind me so much of   
you're mother sometimes," he said, referring to his oldest daughter, Belle, who   
was 19 years old. Even though she possessed his honey-blond hair, it amazed him   
that she looked like her mother so much. Then again, she was a girl.  
  
"Except Belle's more annoying. Say father, speaking of girls, I have to talk to   
you about something..." Jordan began as they left the fields. The sun behind   
them was already starting to set and a slight chilly wind arose.  
  
"Something pertaining to girls, no doubt. What is it, son?"  
  
"Well you remember Calysta...right?" he began as Norris nodded. He recalled that   
Calysta was the youngest daughter born to Glenn and also a good friend to Belle.   
"You see, father...I...well...I kind of...like her you know..."  
  
Norris chuckled. Was his son growing up that fast already? "I see where this is   
going. You've been smitten by a lovely young lady such as Calysta. But tell me,   
what sort of advice do you seek from me? I've never been very good with women."  
  
"I...I want to start asking her out, you know...take her to the fair in Termina   
or just a dinner here at home..." Jordan said, blushing and looking down. Norris   
cracked an evil grin. A date, no doubt.  
  
"With your mother's good cooking, she'll be coming back for more," joked Norris.   
"But if you seriously want to start dating her, then by all means, ask her out.   
You haven't anything to loose."  
  
"Father, what if I make a total fool of myself? What if she says no?"  
  
"If she really likes you, she'll let you down easy and won't let it hurt your   
friendship with her. However, you're a good looking young man, Jordan. Why   
wouldn't she accept?" Norris teased. He recalled his own father egging him on   
the same way when he was young and wanted to start dating his childhood friend.   
He then snapped back into reality, not wanting to remember his childhood   
sweetheart or the way she hurt him. He had his wife now, and he loved   
her--nothing else mattered.  
  
Jordan chuckled and blushed, thinking of Calysta. His cheeks turned a slight   
red, something Norris called "delayed-blushing mode" in which it would take a   
while to show. He smiled at the boy, reminded of his reactions to a lovely young   
woman. Especially his childhood romance, but of course, no one had ever made him   
blush as much as his wife did...  
  
"You flatter me too much, Father. Did you ever have trouble asking out a girl?   
Specifically, how did you ask Mother out for the first time?" Jordan asked.  
  
"Let's see...," Norris said, looking up at the yellow-orange sky that the sun's   
setting made. He started thinking of all the times he and his wife had had, and   
although many many years had passed, he still recalled thier first date. Asking   
her out was another story... "You're mother used to be in love with another   
man-she loved him all her life actually. But that man fell in love with someone   
else and left her broken hearted. I was her friend at that time, and you can bet   
your money she was quite defensive around me."  
  
"Honestly? Wow, I would never have guessed that mother loved someone else, much   
less be so mean to you! You two are way too romantic and mushy..."  
  
Norris laughed out loud. Maybe he did shower her too much in front of the kids,   
but he couldn't help it-every time he saw her, he felt the need to sweep her   
into his arms and kiss her so passionately. The kids often thought it was   
embarrassing, especially when friends were visiting.. "I suppose so, I apologize   
for that! Seriously though, she was so cold at the time and not about to open   
her heart to a friend like me. But I pursued her friendship constantly until she   
finally gave in but by then I'd realized that I'd fallen in love with her..."   
Norris blushed. "I then asked her out and she'd accepted. The harderst part of   
our relationship was confessing my love to her-I was so sure she'd reject me   
because of her feelings for that other man. I mean, how could I ever have hoped   
to compete with someone she loved all her life?"  
  
"But Mother fell in love with you obviously...you beat the odds there, Father,   
but it might be different with Calysta," Jordan said.  
  
"It might be. But hey, look, I thought there would be no hope for winning her   
heart, son. I took a risk, though, knowing I would have nothing to loose with   
her. Sure I'd be hurt if she'd rejected me, but at least I'd have her   
friendship."  
  
"I'm just so nervous, Father."  
  
"Yes, I know the feeling."  
  
Jordan looked straight ahead, as if lost in though. Norris noticed his   
expression and squeezed his shoulders.   
  
"Come on, don't be so worry-some, son. You'll spoil your appetite," Norris   
reminded him, hoping to humor him just a little bit. Jordan looked at his   
father, grinning ear to ear. He had a very big appetite for a boy his age,   
something Norris didn't remember having; probably from his wife's side of the   
family.  
  
"Mmm...so what's Mother making tonight? I hope you gave her flowers this   
morning...," Jordan hinted, winking an eye at Norris. Norris grinned back at his   
boy; he was catching on quick to his tactics.  
  
"Yes sir. A fresh bouquet of carnations from the florist down the block. She was   
very fond of them from the way she reacted this morning, so go ahead and expect   
a big dinner tonight."  
  
"Good move, father!" he laughed along with Norris. "Maybe she'll make that   
famous meat loaf with special sauce."  
  
"Maybe. Either way, anything she makes tonight is ok with me! I'm starved."  
  
"But you didn't run around like I did!"  
  
"Watching you in action is enough to work up an appetite for me," Norris   
smirked. "On a serious note though, I think you will make a very fine soldier   
someday."  
  
"Do you think so?" Jordan asked eagerly.  
  
"You and your brother Shawn will probably outdo your old man," he joked, then   
became serious again. "As long as you remember what I've taught you so far and   
set your goals with determination. If you keep that fire within you, nothing can   
stop you." Norris let out a sigh, having heard those words from his own father   
long ago.  
  
Jordan rolled up his sweater sleeves. It was chilly outside, but he'd still felt   
very sweaty from the practice session. His blonde hair began to fly around with   
the wind picking up as the house where they lived came slightly into view. "I   
will keep that with me and surely Shawn will when his nuthead matures a little   
more."  
  
Norris laughed and punched his shoulder lightly. The wind blew his own stringy   
blonde hair which was mixed in with some strands of gray. "Hey now, your   
brother's only 14. You acted the very same way when you were his age."  
  
"I know, I'm teasing. I'm referring to his temper."  
  
Norris nodded. "Ah...yes, he can be quite feisty when he's upset. Your mother   
was that way during her teenage years, actually, it's probably inherited from   
her."   
  
"Speaking of Mother..." Jordan said, looking straight ahead at the house, now in   
plain view. "It would seem that we are late again today."  
  
Norris frowned and looked at the figured standing on the porch, her arms crossed   
as she tapped her foot. His wife, no doubt, waiting outside for them to arrive   
for dinner. But he'd left extra early today... "Hmm, you're right, it seems   
dinner's ready earlier than we though. Oh boy...I swear, your mother seems to be   
getting stricter everyday."  
  
"It's your turn to make an excuse up this time, Father."  
  
"Don't I always end up making excuses anyway?"  
  
The two laughed, not at all nervous, as they walked into thier yard, where   
Norris' wife awaited them.  
  
  
  
"Well, THERE you are!"  
  
Norris walked up to his wife and kissed her gently on the lips. After 19 years   
of marriage, he still loved the way her voice sounded, the way her lips felt and   
even the scoldings she gave him. "Good lord, Leena, are we late again today?"  
  
Leena smiled, looking from Jordan to Norris. "Nope, you two are actually early   
for a change! Dinner isn't ready yet." Norris stood back and examined her. For a   
38 year old woman, she stood lovely still, with a long purple dress and apron,   
her long auburn hair tied with a matching ribbon.  
  
Jordan raised an eyebrow curiously. "So then why are you out here with that   
spatula in your hands, Mother?" Jordan inquired.  
  
Leena looked at the spatula and stuffed it sheepishly into her apron pocket.   
Since they were always late for dinner, she'd become used to having the spatula   
ready for when they received their scolding. Today was an exception though. "Oh   
my...well I just wanted to stand out here and make sure you two came home on   
time instead of sneaking in like the other day."   
  
Norris chuckled and slipped his arm around her, pulling her close. He kissed her   
head then; God he loved this woman so much. "Yes, we sneaky boys managed to get   
passed you that time," he teased.  
  
The three laughed as Belle, his oldest child and Shawn, the youngest one, walked   
out of the house. Belle trotted up to him, leaned forward and kissed Norris on   
the cheek.  
  
"Welcome home, Daddy. How was it today?" she asked gently. Norris smiled,   
admiring his oldest child, 19 years old. She was the spitting image of her   
mother, beautiful and gentle, right down to the sparkling emerald-green eyes.   
The only thing that made her slightly different was that whenever she was angry,   
she handled things like Norris-calmly, rather than Leena's strict mannerism. The   
more obvious difference was her long, silky blonde hair, which she'd taken after   
her father.  
  
"Not unusual, we made some progress. Did you finish that quilt you were making   
for your mother, pumpkin?" he replied, kissing the top of her head.  
  
Belle frowned and Leena smiled, while raising an eyebrow. "Daddy!"  
  
"Oops...I'm sorry honey," he said, covering his mouth.  
  
"That's alright, sweetheart, I'll pretend to be surprised when it's finished,"   
offered Leena, gently patting Belle's shoulder. Belle smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks Mom...,"she smiled, then turned to her father. "By the way, Daddy, Aunt   
Una sent me a komodo scale love charm straight from El Nido! She said it would   
help me make Janus ask me out on a date!" she giggled, referring to the son   
between Kid and Serge, who visited often.  
  
"Oh is that so?" Norris said, frowning. "You and Janus...we'll talk about this   
after dinner, Pumpkin." Norris responded, smiling calmly. Belle only nodded   
nervously, holding the charm in her hands.  
  
"Norris, honey, my sister meant well," Leena spoke. Norris only laughed out   
loud.  
  
"I know, I know. Sometimes its hard to think of Daddy's girl all grown up."  
  
"Daddy!" she cried, shaking her head.   
  
Shawn walked up to his father. "Father, Jordan, welcome back. I take it it went   
well."  
  
"Thanks son. It did," Norris replied, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks baby bro," Jordan said.  
  
"I'm not a baby!"   
  
Shawn frowned and folded his arms. Norris observed his youngest child, age 14.   
Shawn had deep blue eyes like his father, with short stringy auburn hair like   
his mother. The mixed traits made him appear to many as a beautiful boy. He was   
a lot like Norris, but like Belle, he had the mannerism of his mother when   
upset.   
  
Norris smiled. Shawn usually did that, but it didn't necessarily mean he was   
upset. "We are aware of that, son."  
  
Shawn looked up at Norris suddenly. "Father, when will you take me to the range   
for practice?"   
  
Norris sighed at his son's question. It was a weekly routine now, ever since   
Jordan started his training. Since both boys wanted to become Porre soldiers,   
Norris had them that when they reached the age of 16, he would take them on a   
special training in the grass fields. Now that Jordan was already starting,   
Shawn couldn't help but feel left out. But Norris understood what the poor boy   
felt and he tried his best to make up for it; however he would not bend the   
rules.  
  
"Son, we have been over this several times. You know that I told you both that   
in fairness, I would train each of you when you reached 16. I'm afraid you're   
just too young and not ready to handle the physical training yet," Norris   
explained, placing his other hand on Shawn's shoulder.  
  
"But Father!"  
  
"No buts, young man." He watched the boy make a pouting face.   
"Listen...if I let you start coming along, don't you think that would be unfair   
to your big brother? He had to wait just as you do."  
  
Shawn remained silent, all eyes on him. He chewed on his lip nervously, another   
Leena trait. Norris only hoped that his enforcing fairness lecture that he'd   
given the children often paid off.  
  
"Oh...alright...I guess you're right," he finally said, but Norris knew very   
well he'd come asking again next week. He didn't push it, however, he was just   
glad that for the moment he was off his back.  
  
"Well...I'm glad that is over with...now if you kids could go and wash-" Leena   
began but Norris cut her off.  
  
"Wait a minute...you kids remember we owe your mother a little surprise, don't   
you?" he asked, winking. Leena looked at her children as three evil grins formed   
on their mouths.  
  
"What? Just what are you kids..."  
  
"One...," Norris counted off. "Two..."  
  
"Three!" the kids yelled in unison as they joined Norris in pushing her. They   
laughed as they lightly and gently as possible, tossed Leena into the huge pile   
of leaves. She gasped, yelped and then started laughing with them when they   
began tossing leaves on to top of her.  
  
"Bury her!" cried out Jordan in between laughs. Leena squealed and squirmed   
around as she tried to shove the leaves off. But she was no match for the four   
of them as they kept tossing handfuls on them on her.  
  
"Enjoying a little taste of fall, my love?" cried Norris, still laughing at how   
silly she looked in so much leaves. Leena squirmed again laughing.  
  
"Oh you little devils...enough, enough!" she cried in return, still laughing   
along with them. Norris extended his arm out to signal the three to stop. Then   
he reached out and helped his wife up. She had a few loose leaves on her hair   
and was panting from the excitement.  
  
"Look's like Mother's had enough!" exclaimed Belle, fluffing out her long maroon   
dress, which had a few leaves on it.  
  
"Does that mean no dinner tonight?" piped in Shawn. Jordan groaned at the   
thought miserably.  
  
Leena just giggled. "No dinner tonight if you kids don't wash up!" She looked at   
the kids roll thier eyes and saw Norris smirking. "That includes you honey-bun."  
  
"Alright, alright," he chuckled, turning to the kids. "Why don't you guys go on   
ahead and wash up first? I'd like to stay out here with your Mother for a bit."  
  
They looked at each other and smirked, making "ooo"s and kissing noises. Leena   
and Norris simply blushed as Norris took her in his arms. Belle took the hint   
first and went inside, then Jordan and Shawn followed.  
  
Once they were out of sight, Norris embraced her tightly. He pressed his nose   
against hers, breathing softly on her.  
  
"Mm...so what's all this romantic gesture all about," she asked, with a hushed   
voice. She placed her arms around his waist and lightly giggled.  
  
"Wha...can't I charm my own wife?" he teased, speaking in the same tone she was.   
She simply giggled. Norris pressed his lips against hers and the two kissed   
deeply, like first loves.  
  
"Honey...," he murmured softly, breaking away for a moment, his lips inches from   
hers. "...how are the roses..." Back when he married Leena, he'd planted several   
rose bushes by the windows as a symbol of his love for her. Each and ever day,   
the two lovers tended to them carefully, as if it was a fourth child to them.  
  
"Beautiful as ever my love...," she whispered as they returned to kissing. She   
then broke away again, gazing into his eyes. "How did I end up with such a   
thoughtful, loving man like you...planting rose bushes for me, to show how much   
you love me...Serge would have never done that for me, or anyone else for that   
matter."  
  
"I'm the lucky one, Leena...I felt I could never compete with Serge at   
first...your love for him was like none other that I'd seen...but it was me that   
captured your heart in the end...and I'm so lucky that I could feel the kind of   
love you are capable of giving..." he said, leaning his head against hers. "And   
we have to thank Serge-had I not joined him in his adventures, I would have   
never met you..."  
  
"I can't help but wonder sometimes...if I had turned you away when Belle was   
born...if I had tried to push you away further...I might have lost you   
forever...," she choked back the thought.   
  
"Shh, don't think about that at all. You have me now and you will always have   
me..." he cooed, stroking her long auburn hair as she sniffed a little. He held   
her tightly while she dried off the small tears that had formed in her eyes.   
God, after 19 years, holding her in his arms still felt as good as the first   
time-he loved her so damn much.  
  
"I love you, Norris," Leena said, looking up into his eyes. The sun had   
completely set now and the only source of light was from the full moon above.   
  
Norris smiled. Hearing those words even felt as good as the first time she said   
them to him. "I do to, Mrs. Leena Ishito...I will always love you." he said,   
kissing her once again. Then he cocked his head to one side and looked up and   
down at her. "You know, you are the most beautiful, wonderful, caring, gentle   
wife in the world..."  
  
Leena grinned. He pulled her close once again.  
  
"And you're still sexy at 38...," he groaned softly into her ear.   
  
She pulled back softly, grinning at him still. "Mm, don't you get your naughty   
mind started just now...we have to eat dinner you know..."  
  
"Right...so...tonight...perhaps...?" he asked, squeezing her shoulder playfully.   
His grin told her all.  
  
"Tonight, honey...tonight. I promise."  
  
Norris kept the smile on his face and took her hand. "You know, nothing in this   
world can make me happier than now...this life we live...I'm truly blessed."  
  
She nodded. "Yes...a wonderful, loving husband, three beautiful children,   
perhaps a fourth one if God wishes, and a loving home...our life has been good,   
Norris."  
  
"And you know the best part of it, my love?"  
  
"Hmm? Other than you are in mine and I'm in yours?" Leena giggled.  
  
"The best part of our life is that it isn't over yet...we have many more years   
to go..."  
  
"Yes...you have many more years to stuff your big boy stomach," she playfully   
poked his stomach with her finger. Norris chuckled, grabbing her hand in his and   
kissing it.  
  
"Many more years to eat your delicious foods...what did you make tonight?"  
  
She placed her hands behind her back, a habit Norris found extremely cute and   
attractive. "You'll see, Norris..."  
  
"Fine fine fine...so lets go eat...to many more years of Leena's homecooking."  
  
"Oh Norris!" she laughed as she playfully punched his arm.  
  
He simply smiled at her as he led her into the house, holding her hand tightly   
in his.  
  
Author's Notes: There, this is somewhat of a sequel *to some of you who asked   
for one*  
for Love's Prisoner. I know it was pointless but still really tart if your into   
those kinds of things. I can be reached at delita_chan@hotmail.com  
  



End file.
